This invention relates to a water engine having a reciprocating water driven member such as a float, for example a water engine of the type described in my GB Patent Specification No. 1484721.
In such engines, and in other similar water engines in which a float or piston is driven up and down by a head of water, the force generated by the water on the float or piston respectively is generally not constant, but varies in a more or less linear way throughout the stroke of the float or piston from an initial value to zero if dynamic effects are not significant. This variation in force available gives rise to a number of problems in extracting the available energy from the piston or float.